Secando las lagrimas de la princesa de papa
by geova cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan sufre una terrible perdida y queda a la deriva emocional, por fuera es una roca, pero cuando nadie la ve, las lagrimas afloran noche tras noche sumiéndola en una depresión que casi le costara la vida; Edward Cullen, su vecino intenta que sus demonios internos le permitan ser el príncipe de brillante armadura que su princesa necesita.
1. Capitulo 1: Agonia

Capitulo 1: Agonía

BPOV

-Polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás- Fueron las palabras que quedaron grabadas a fuego en mi memoria desde aquella maldita mañana, han pasado días, semanas, quizá años pero la verdad no me importa, mi vida no tiene sentido, la agonía y el dolor que dejo su partida son tan fuertes que no me dejan pensar en nada mas que no sea él, sus palabras cariñosas, su complicidad y su amor hacia mí, la niña de sus ojos y como no sufrir y tener ganas de pasar aunque sea por cinco segundos al otro lado si perdí al mejor papa del mundo?.

Mi nombre es Isabella, Bella para amigos y familia, y esta es la patética historia de mi vida; tengo dieciocho, estoy en el último año de la secundaria y soy una de las mejores estudiantes del instituto.

Mi cumpleaños fue el 13 de setiembre, y aplicaba para el programa de excelencia de Stamford el primero de setiembre, sin embargo esa madrugada del primero de setiembre mi papa Charlie Swan perdió su batalla contra la muerte después de una larga lucha que comenzó en julio, todavía recuerdo como si fuese en este instante la primera vez que lo vi quebrarse

_El viento sopla desde mi ventana, es julio y hace una tarde hermosa, estoy sentada en mi cama con mi ejemplar de Dracula cuando oigo que llega mi papa desde su trabajo, es el jefe de policía, corro a saludarlo como todos los días, con un abrazo y esperando que me dé un beso de vuelta, he de confesar que soy la princesa de papa desde que tengo uso de razón; pero hoy es diferente, mi papa esta distinto, no me da un abrazo solo camina, medio se arrastra al sofá de la sala._

_Mi mama le pregunta por su día y este le contesta que se cayó en el trabajo y que su costado le duele, que quiere ver a un doctor, pasados unos cinco minutos mis papas están de camino al hospital, pasados unas dos horas mi mama llama para decirme que a mi papito lo tienen que internar porque sufrió una reacción alérgica a un medicamento al cual nadie sabía que era alérgico además de que su hígado tiene un problema._

_Al hablar con mi mama soy fuerte, trato de sonar calmada y sin miedo ni preocupaciones, pero al colgar el teléfono me derrumbo y lloro como loca, y me permito sentir el pánico de perder a mi papa._

_Después de tres días mi papa está en casa de nuevo y un poco mejor, sin embargo en agosto descubren que su problema no es tan sencillo, tiene cáncer en el hígado y está un tanto avanzado por lo que la única solución es un trasplante, por supuesto que me ofrezco como voluntaria y gracias a Dios soy compatible, ponemos fecha, el 7 de setiembre donare el hígado a mi papa._

_Pasaron los días y mi papito volvía a ser el mismo de antes, alegre, feliz, cariñoso con mama y con migo, pero como todo lo bueno siempre termina a finales de agosto es trasladado de urgencia al hospital por un cuadro de dolor abdominal; de nuevo la tristeza y el miedo me embargan pero por fuera soy una roca impenetrable._

_Un domingo llaman a casa para decirnos que a papa lo tienen que operar de urgencia, cuando llegamos ya entro a cirugía, tres horas después sale, sin embargo ese ya no es mi papa, es solo un cascaron que tiene a mi papa preso en el coma._

_El lunes siguiente se que debo empezar a estudiar para mi examen, lo logro sin problemas pero no me dejan ver a mi papa para que mi estado de concentración sea absoluto así que el sábado después del examen iré al hospital y lo veré de nuevo._

_Es viernes, mañana por fin es el maldito examen; me duermo temprano pues se que mañana será un largo día, a eso de las dos de la mañana mi mama toca la puerta y lo único en lo cual puedo pensar es que no es cierto mi papito no pudo morir sin despedirse de mí, no me puede haber dejado sola, Dios en serio cree que algo malo he hecho para hacerme pasar por esto, quiero llorar, gritar, enojarme, pero no puedo, solo me quedo de piedra y ni una lagrima sale de mis ojos._

_Ese día logre hacer el examen, pero lo único que quería es a mi papa de vuelta aunque sea por cinco minutos._

_El funeral casi no lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo las palabras del sacerdote "polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás" mientras bajaban el féretro a su lecho permanente._

Cada día que pasa me hundo mas y mas en la miseria de mi existencia, por fuera parece que nada puede contra mí, sin embargo cuando mi mama y amigos no me ven lloro como posesa y grito con toda la fuerza que me queda, esperando que mi papa me escuche y que Dios se apiade de mí y me deje despedirme de él y así saber que esta con migo de alguna forma.

Es martes, así que me levanto como todos los días, escojo un conjunto de ropa que combine y me ducho; a las 8:56 estoy estacionando mi Hyundai Tucson en la escuela secundaria del pueblo, cuando me bajo corro a la primera clase y llego justo a tiempo.

El día pasa sin muchas complicaciones, al llegar a mi casa me dedico a mirar a la gente pasar por mi ventana cuando un chico llama mi atención, Edward Cullen, un "amigo" desde la primaria y el chico que vive al final de mi calle; he de confesar que es bastante guapo, es alto, ojos verdes como el bosque y con extraño color en su rebelde cabello. Me detengo a pensar en él, y pienso que fue lo que me distancio del tanto, si mi mejor amiga es su hermana gemela

Después de la cena subo a mi cuarto y tomo cualquier libro al azar, en este caso escogí El código Da vinci, no logre ni leer diez páginas cuando me quede dormida en un sueño profundo solo rodeada de cosas verdes y un par de ojos verdes y hermosos que me observaban a lo lejos.

/

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sobre saltada, con una sensación de expectativa que no sabía de dónde provenía.

-hey Bella- grito Alice caminando de la mano de su novio Jasper, los salude con la mano mientras se acercaban a mi-que te parece una tarde de video juegos en mi casa, además alguien quiere verte-me dijo con aquella carita que de cordero de la cual nadie se escapa

-está bien voy después de cla…-no me dejo terminar cuando ya estaba saltando y abrazándome, muy al estilo Alice Cullen.

Las clases pasaron rápido, como siempre, después de la última clase corrí a mi amado Tucson negro y llegue en unos diez minutos a la casa de los Cullen, nada más abrir y un par de manos de oso me estrujaron en un abrazo asfixiante

-Emm…ett no pueedo res…pi…rar-tras decir eso y prácticamente rogar por aire me soltó y caí en el suelo de la entrada

-Como está la princesa-pregunto con cariño, pero nada más esas palabras fueron el detonante para que mi cerebro recordara tardes como estas en donde esas mismas palabras eran dichas por otros labios y con tanto amor que te hacia sonreír, ahora lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue convertirme en una bola llorosa y temblorosa en la entrada de la casa con un Emmett muy asustado y preguntando qué pasaba

Mi cerebro se abstrajo de tal forma que no recuerdo ser transportada por alguien hasta una habitación y ser acostada ahí hasta que me quede dormida.

Pasaron tal vez unas dos horas cuando me desperté y recordé lo que había pasado, así que baje en busca de Alice y Emm

-Al, Emm, de verdad siento lo que paso hace rato, créanme no va a volver a pasar-dije de forma firme

-quien lo lamenta soy yo Belli Bells de veras que no sabía lo que había pasado, así que comenzamos de nuevo; hola Bella- corrió a abrazarme más suave que la vez anterior con tanto cariño que hasta lo sentías expedir de su cuerpo.

-Hola Emm, como te trata la UCLA?

-de maravilla, mas con el amor de mi vida a mi lado, Rose es la mejor- en ese momento la puerta se abrió y un encolerizado Edward atravesó la puerta principal gritándole a quien sabe quien por teléfono que lo dejara en paz, que no quería ser mas su tonto esclavo

Debo decir que me extraño ver a Edward Cullen en ese estado, siempre supe que era alguien un poco atormentado pero no sabía hasta que punto, no pude evitar observarlo más de lo que dicta la buena cortesía y que recibí? Un hermoso dedo medio seguido de un melodioso "jodete sapo" que venía de sus labios; definitivamente las apariencias engañan por fuera se ve que es un chico tranquilo pero por dentro se nota que los demonios que gobiernan su interior son fuertes y lo mantienen ese estado de apatía hacia los demás.

-Es un poco tarde-dije mirando el reloj de la pared-viene siendo hora de que me vaya, mañana hay escuela y debo madrugar-la verdad la actitud de Edward para con migo me afecto más de lo que debería, me despedí de todos y con mi corazón cargado de agonía volví de nuevo a mi refugio, mi hogar donde me volví a hundir en el abismo que me hala todos los días


	2. Capitulo 2: a medio vivir

Capitulo 2: A medio vivir

El tiempo pasa, aunque en momentos la brillantez y la belleza de la felicidad hacen que parezca que su paso vuela y en otros su paso se siente tan doloroso como la sangre corriendo detrás de un golpe, pasa, dejando huellas en nosotros; hoy se cumple un mes sin ver a mi papa, un mes desde que madure de forma repentina para dejar de ser la princesa de papa y convertirme en una persona adulta y seria.

En este mes mi vida se ha centrado en mis estudios, en no dejarme caer anímicamente cuando las personas me ven, pues no quiero que nadie piense en mi como la pobre huerfanita que quedo sola con su madre, esa madre que para todos es la madre perfecta, pero dentro de las paredes de esta casa es otra, es distante, irritable, me culpa siempre que puede de que papa me prestaba mas atención a mi que a ella; si pudiera describir a Renee Swan en una sola palabra diría que es vanal, el que diran los vecinos, amigos y familiares es mas importante que lo que yo pueda sentir o pensar.

Es domingo por la noche, mañana tendremos examen de biología, asi que será mejor que me duerma, miro mi reloj en la mesa junto a mi cama y marca las 11:59 pm un minuto y será lunes, me acomodo en mi cama esperando que el sueño venga a mi, pero este no lo hace, giro en mi cama tratando de acomodarme de nuevo y no puedo dormir, asi que me resigno a que esta noche no podre dormir y lo único que podre hacer es lo mismo que he hecho durante todas las noches del ultimo mes, llorar y hundirme en mi propia miseria.

De veras que en este mes han pasado por mi cabeza tantos pensamientos suicidas, el seguir viviendo no es una prioridad para mi, ya nada importa; ni siquiera saber que en tres dias me daran los resultados del examen de Stamford.

A mi mente llego de casualidad el recuerdo de la ultima vez que estuve en casa de Alice, su hermano Edward y sus palabras han sido un pensamiento constante en mi cabeza, el porque del distanciamiento de nostros nunca lo vi venir solo un dia dejamos de hablarnos. Aun recuerdo como nos conocimos

Es el inicio del quinto año de la primaria, hoy llegaron dos alumnos nuevos, la profesora dice que son gemelos y que vienen desde Inglaterra, los estamos esperando desde que la clase inicio y estamos a punto de salir, estamos en medio de la clase de ingles cuando tocaron a la puerta y por ella entraron un chico y una chica, la chica era pequeña, de piel de porcelana, muy blanca y con el cabellolargo y negro. Por otra parte el chico era alto para su edad, de facciones muy firmes, igual de blanco y con el cabello de color cobre.

La profesora los hizo presentarse delante de todos inicio la chica

-Hola a todos, me llamo Alice Cullen, vengo de Londres y espero encontrar amigos muy pronto- cuando termino la chica el chico de cabellos extraños dio un paso al frente.

-hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy el hermano gemelo de Alice, tenemos once y espero tener amigos aqui muy pronto también-el chico se me quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos y sentí un escalofrio que me recorrió todo el cuerpo; los días pasaron y cada dia me hacia mas amiga de Alice, pero sin embargo su hermano Edward me ignoraba olímpicamente.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que los Hermanos Cullen y llegaron en escuela primaria; es viernes y Alice y Edward no vinieron hoy, viven al final de mi calle por eso mi mama tuvo la idea de enviarme a su casa con los apuntes de hoy.

Al llegar a su casa toque el timbre y espere retorciéndome un mechon de mi cabello, pasados unos minutos la puerta se abrió y me recibieron un hermoso par de ojos verdes, Edward estaba frente a mi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-hola, en que puedo ayudarte-dijo con su característico acento ingles

-Hola mi mama me envio con los apuntes del dia, para que puedan Alice y tu ponerse al corriente en el fin de semana.

-oh pues muchas gracias-me dijo sonriendo-quieres pasar?

-La verdad no puedo, mi papa esta por llegar y mi mama me espera para cenar, talvez para la proxima vez

-esta bien,nos vemos el lunes Isabella

-Me gusta Bella, es mas corto y menos aburrido

-muy bien nos vemos el lunes Bella

-Adios Edward

Y asi pasaron los dias y atravez de los años nos fuimos distanciando mas y mas.

El examen de biologia fue facil, hoy estamos a martes por la noche; gracias a Dios mi mama no ha venido aun; asi que mejor bajo por mi cena ahora, sin embargo como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar justo cuando iba a terminar de subir las escaleras mi mama abrio la puerta y me llamo

-Bella ven quiero que conozcas a alguien!- baje las escaleras y me pare en frente de mi madre

-Si mama a quien quieres que conozca?

Por la puerta entro un hombre que se notaba mucho mas joven que ella, moreno, alto y de cuerpo tonificado

- El es Jacob Black, es mi novio y estoy muy enamorada de el- y acto seguido lo beso

Ok esto tiene que ser una alucinacion, mi papa apenas y tiene un mes de muerto y Renee ya anda buscando un nuevo novio que satisfaga sus necesidades.

- bueno Renee tal parece que ya dejo de ser importante el que diran para ti, puesto que ya encontraste a alguien mas

-Mira niña a mi no me hables asi, yo soy mayor de edad y estoy disponible para salir con Jacob. Asi que no te metas en mis asuntos-dijo con una sonrisa pero con la mirada cargada de autoridad, al mismo tiempo acaricio mi mejilla y dijo - ahora se buena y comportate como el adulto que se supone que eres.

Dicho esto me acerque al famoso Jacob

-Hola soy Isabella, la hija de Renee-le estreche la mano para mostrar un poco de cortesia

-hola como ya sabes soy Jacob, aunque me gusta que me llamen Jake -dijo con una sonrisa amable-eres muy hermosa Isabella- y me beso en la mano

Despues de que aflorara en el su caballero pasamos a cenar, ahi ne di cuenta de varias cosas sobre Jacob, como que tiene 26, es Arquitecto y que es aficionado a la adrenalina

/

Hoy es jueves, genial-notese el sarcasmo- hoy estara el resultado del examen de Stamford, tengo que estar en la oficina del consejero despues del almuerzo para recoger mis resultados, el dia ha pasado lento pero es la hora, al tocar la puerta se oye un suave "pase" asi que abro la puerta y me encamino a mi nuevo destino

Al entrar a la oficina el consejero, el señor Jenks me espera con una sonrisa en el rostro

-hola Sr Jenks, vengo por los resultados de Stamford-le dije cuando me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio

-Hola Bella-me tendió un sobre muy grueso, lo abrí y lo primero que encontré fue una carta que decía que fui admitida en el programa de excelencia, la felicidad que sentí en ese momento fue indescriptible, el saber que a pesar de todo pude aprobar el examen y estudiare lo que desee con una beca.

-felicidades, no solo para ti, sino también para la escuela, el programa de excelencia incluye una especie de convivio de una semana en Stamford. Sales la semana que viene-genial una semana sin ver a mi mama y su famoso novio

-perfecto, por mi no hay ningún problema, será una experiencia única-le dije sin ocultar mi felicidad

-en el sobre hay varios folletos explicativos sobre la universidad y sus carreras, tengo que informarte que no solo tu concursaste para el programa, otro estudiante también irá al programa de excelencia, e ira contigo la próxima semana.

-puedo preguntar quién es?-aunque ya lo suponía

-Edward Cullen-y mi alegría se opaco un poco.

* * *

_Hola a todo el mundo! _

_nueva historia, espero que les guste_

_la sigo?_

_merece un review_


	3. Capitulo 3: al borde del precipicio

Capitulo 3: Al borde del precipicio

-Edward Cullen-y mi alegría se opaco un poco; pero no lo suficiente para olvidar que la próxima semana intentare comenzar de nuevo tratando de parecer normal y esperar sanar por dentro-Isabella, necesito que trates de ponerte de acuerdo con Cullen para el asunto del hospedaje y viáticos que la Universidad deberá costear

-Si señor, mañana mismo le diremos- al menos eso espero; digo no es como si Edward y yo fuéramos los peores enemigos, sin embargo tampoco somos los mejores amigos, por lo que ponernos de acuerdo va a ser difícil.

Por la tarde después de salir del instituto y hablar con mi mama sobre mi admisión en Stamford y sus debidos alardeos decidí llamar a Edward

Un timbrazo, dos, tres, y al cuarto contestaron el teléfono, fue una chica a la que no le reconocí la voz

-Buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con Edward por favor-dije de la forma más amable posible

-Quien eres y porque quieres hablar con Eddie?- Agh esa voz chillona debe ser de la nueva conquista de Edward, no puedo creer que este chico sea capaz de llevar todas sus conquistas a su casa sin pensar en su mama, la dulce Esme Cullen debe de tener canas verdes* solo por pensar en ese casanova de su hijo

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, necesito hablar con él para un asunto del programa de excelencia de Stamford-le dije lo más calmada que pude, aunque aún no sé porque estoy alterada-por favor me precisa hablar con Edward

-un momento por favor-se oyó ruido del otro lado de la línea

-Bueno, hola Isabella que es tan importante sobre la universidad-ugh que chico tan arrogante, recuerdo que era un chico un poco más amable cuando éramos niños

-sucede que el Sr. Jenks necesita que nos pongamos de acuerdo para nuestra estadía en Stamford la próxima semana-hable de la forma más cordial que pude

-bueno pues yo hable con la universidad esta tarde y me dijeron que nuestra estadía ya está resuelta, ya hable con el señor Jenks por lo que no tienes de que preocuparte de nada, algo mas en lo que te pueda ayudar?

-No, nos vemos- y colgué al ver a Jacob Black entrando en mi habitación-que te pasa porque entras así a mi habitación

-shhh tranquila hermosa no tienes que hablarme así, solo vine a saludarte-dijo acercándose a mí y sentándose en mi cama- quiero que seamos amigos simplemente-acto seguido acaricio mi mejilla

-no me toques, mira tú eres el "novio" de mi mama así que deberíamos llevarnos bien pero no pienso ser tu amiga- le asegure además de lanzarle uno de los cojines de mi cama

-bien pues si no es por las buenas, entonces será por las malas-y acto seguido se lanzo sobre mi con fuerza tratando de besarme

-quitate de encima de mi idiota, que te pasa- le grite fuerte tratando de que se quitara de encima de mi, pero lo único de lo que fui capaz fue de encender su ira, por lo que me golpeo la cara y me dejo medio aturdida, luego solo recuerdo ser despojada de mi ropa y pensar que estaba perdida en el momento en que mi ultima prenda fue arrancada de mi cuerpo.

/

Me desperté cuando la luz del sol dio de lleno en mi rostro, al moverme cada parte de mi cuerpo me dolia, en ese momento fue cuando recordé lo que paso la noche anterior, y si efectivamente fue real, Jacob Black me había dado el tiro de gracia para enviar mi alma al borde del precipicio, cerca de dejar todo y rendirme a los brazos de la muerte y dejar de sufrir.

Me levante de mi cama, me duche y vesti sin mirarme al espejo,

la verdad ya nada me importaba, la vida los sueños y la esperanza se terminaron de ir ayer por la noche.

Conduje mi auto hasta la escuela, nada mas entrar me tope con mi inseparable amiga Alice

-Isabella Marie Swan, se puede saber que te paso en la cara?-en ese momento quise gritar, llorar, contarle todo a alguien, y ese alguien era Alice, pero el miedo que sentia me paralizo de tal forma que lo unico que pude hacer fue contestar con una evasiva

-La historia de mi vida Al-le dije intentando sonreir-ayer en la noche me fui a bañar y me resabale y golpee mi cara en la llave de la ducha-fue lo primero que pude inventar, la verdad no habia pensado en una historia para ocultar la verdad

-por el momento quiero creerte, pero se que detras de ese "accidente" hay algo mas, ahora es tarde vamos a clases- y acto seguido me halo hasta los pasillos de la escuela

Al entrar al salon de clases mas de veinte pares de ojos se fijaron en mi rostro, los murmullos acerca de que me habia pasado giraron a mi al rededor durante toda la clase, y asi pasaron todas las demas clases hasta la hora de almuerzo, al cruzar la puerta de la cafeteria me tope con alguien a quien no desearia ver ni a tres kilometros a la redonda

-pero miren que trajo el viento Isabella deforme Swan, dime monstrito que te paso en el rostro?

-nada que te importe Tanya- oh si mi dia no puede mejorar mas, justo cuando pense que con eso se apaciguaria se volvio y me contesto

-tienes razon, no me importa, asi como no le im0orta a nadie mas porque nadie se interesa por ti, ni siquiera tu madre- y se fue dejandome ahi de pie con la vista empañada en lagrimas, no escucue a Alice llegar a mi lado ni tampoco me di cuenta cuando estube sentada en el asiento del tucson solo se que empece a conducir como loca, y no me di cuenta de que fuera del auto se caia el cielo y no fui capaz de maniobrar a tiempo en la curva y cai al barranco.

Lo poco que recuerdo es que el auto rodo por el barranco, yo no traia el cinturon de seguridad puesto y sali disparada de ahi, lo ultimo que recueddo es una voz diciendome que aguante y todo se volvio negro.


End file.
